Augmented reality refers to using computer generated enhancements to add new information into images in a real-time or near real-time fashion. For example, video images of a wall output on a display of a device may be enhanced with display details that are not present on the wall, but that are generated to appear as if they are on the wall by an augmented reality system. Such systems use a complex mix of image capture information that is integrated and matched with the augmented reality information that is to be added to a captured scene in a way that attempts to seamlessly present a final image from a perspective determined by the image capture device.